Condiment grinders are in abundant use, on almost every dining table or whenever a meal is served. In a typical construction of the hand-operated condiment grinders, primarily pepper grinders and salt grinders, there is a turning knob at the top for turning to operate the grinder mechanism in the grinder. Not every stroke of the turning knob is productive; the return stroke does not operate the grinding mechanism at all because most if not all grinding mechanisms are directional.
The invention seeks to obviate or at least alleviate such a problem or shortcoming by providing a new or improved condiment grinder.